


Past

by matello



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also this is ooc I'm sorry, oh well, this is really short u v u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matello/pseuds/matello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave starts thinking about how he felt before he met Karkat, and Karkat decides he needs cuddles.</p><p>[THIS IS REALLY OLD PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M ONLY LEAVING IT UP BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE BOOKMARKS ON IT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was written up really, REALLY quickly for [Caity](http://davekatwhisperer.tumblr.com/)'s birthday!
> 
> It's really short but fluffy. Davekat cuddles.
> 
> Yup.

Before he came along, Dave had always felt alone.

Even among his closest friends, this never really changed. There was always something separating him from them; a barrier that refused to let up. They could be talking together, laughing together, having the deepest of conversations, but somehow he always felt distant.

Sometimes, it was unbearably hard on him. He could never shake off the feeling that he didn't belong. That he wasn't wanted. A burden on everyone and everything around him.

Sometimes, he wished he could just fly away.

Hoped that maybe they wouldn't even notice and it wouldn't be so hard. He could even watch from a distance, sit where he felt he'd been all along without the awkward trials of socialization. 

It would have been lonely, but not much lonelier than it was already.

But then, he showed up, all those awkward feelings of segregation being whisked away by newer, foreign emotions. Grey skin, candy corn horns, and a too-sharp grin were all that mattered anymore.

Every touch, every smile, and every word directed to him had Dave's heart fluttering like a hummingbird.

The best part about it was it was all his, and his alone. Nobody else was allowed to see this side of his grey-skinned companion.

He was Dave's, and Dave's only.

He made him feel like he belonged.

It's like he wasn't even capable of feeling unwanted anymore. The troll was the perfect cure for loneliness. Never again was he going to feel the ever-present claws of isolation.

"Are you alright?"

A faint whisper and the brush of lips against his forehead startled the blond, breaking him away from his train of thought.

Dave's eyes snapped open, a concerned-looking Karkat immediately capturing his attention. He smiled softly at the sight, bringing up a hand to run it through the tangled mess of hair on his lover's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

The troll mirrored his expression, relaxing slightly on their bed as he leaned into Dave's touch.

"You were frowning," Karkat hummed, a purr rising in his throat as the blond began stroking one of his horns, "For a while you looked like you were about to cry."

Dave smiled again, lowering his hand to caress Karkat's face. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"I thought you might be. You ended up smiling, but I was still worried. What were you dreaming about?" The troll's expression was slightly concerned, even though the trouble had passed.

"I wasn't dreaming. I was just thinking." Dave replied. "Thinking about us, and how I felt before I met you."

Karkat tssked slightly, planting quick kisses on the human boy's forehead and cheeks.

"All you need to think about is now. You're with me, and that's all that matters."

Dave grinned, wrapping his arms around Karkat burying his face into his chest with a sigh. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I pity you, too." The troll replied, suddenly flustered. Dave looked up, red meeting red as he stared deeply into his lover's eyes.

"Hmm? Sorry, I don't understand."

A smile broke its way back onto Karkat's face as he admitted defeat. "Alright, I love you too."

Laughing quietly, the blond pulled his arms closer around the troll and squeezed, closing his eyes.

"Now go to sleep, asshole. You need it." Karkat whispered, placing one last kiss on the top of Dave's head before the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
